Libérate
by Ola-chan
Summary: La guerra contra los titanes acabó. Los soldados de la legión deben realizar un test psicológico para obtener un permiso y salir de los muros. Es el turno de Levi, pero él decide entrar con su pareja, no tiene nada que ocultar. Ha llegado la hora de dejar todo de una vez por todas. "No apartaré la mirada de alguien como él. Que salió de lo mas bajo hasta quedar en lo mas alto"


**Mi primer drabble.**

 **Al principio tenía muchas ideas pero las descarté, necesitaba escribir esto luego de escuchar "so ist immer" la canción del ova de Levi versión piano de 1 minuto.**

 **Si quieren escucharla es de "iVel Piano" las demás no te llegan tanto como esa.**

 **Este drabble participa para la página de facebook: Traducciones al Español SNK**

* * *

—¿Podrías contarnos algo más acerca de tu...infancia?

La simple evocación de esos tiempos hizo que su cuerpo sintiera una leve conmoción, el capitán entendía que era necesario realizar ese test psicológico pero le fastidiaba en sobremanera hablar de aquello.

Entreabrió los ojos para ver al doctor y a la cuatro ojos sentados en el sofá de la habitación, de pronto sintió una ligera vulnerabilidad, estaba recostado sobre una especie de sillón reclinable con las manos juntas sobre su vientre como si de un muerto se tratara.

En un rincón pudo divisar a cierto ojiverde que se pellizcaba las manos con impaciencia.

—¿Levi? —Hanji lo apremió a que comenzará con su relato, no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, una fila de soldados esperaba afuera para realizar el examen y obtener el certificado que les permitiría salir de los muros.

La guerra había terminado.

Entonces un sutil cosquilleo invadió el corazón del azabache, chasqueó la lengua apartando esos sentimientos y volvió a cerrar los ojos luego de recibir una mirada de ánimo de parte de su subordinado.

Su infancia, ¿Qué podía decir de su infancia?

Y de repente solo lo supo, las palabras fluyeron de su boca descargando todo el fardo que lo habían obligado a llevar por años.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Sabes que no has nacido en el mejor lugar del mundo cuando antes de leer aprendes a comer tierra.

Cuando tu primer juguete es un revolver que te metías en la boca.

Cuando tu madre es la prostituta más pagada del bar...

Te acurrucas como puedes en el borde de la puerta, pegado a la pared, mamá está adentro junto a un cliente. Puedes escuchar los extraños ruidos que hacen y sabes que cuando se callen todo habrá terminado.

Es una ironía, a esa edad también entiendes lo que es el sexo. Tenía cinco años, vivíamos en un burdel, el segundo piso con doce habitaciones para cada puta. Todo un lujo, en especial por el guardia que las obligaba trabajar aun cuando estuviesen enfermas.

Mamá me dejaba entrar cuando su cliente terminaba de satisfacerse con ella, en general esos hombres me miraban con lascivia antes de irse, prometiéndome volver cuando yo sea más grande y la reemplace.

Ella les lanza un insulto y cierra la puerta con fuerza, adentro no hay más que una cama y la cocina a leña.

Todo impecable, muy limpio como debe ser. La mitad del dinero ganado estaba destinada al agua, la otra mitad se dividía en dos, una para nuestra supervivencia la otra para el burdel.

Ella era bonita, casi hermosa de no ser por la capa de polvo la cubría o su mal genio.

En esos días llegó un hombre rico del exterior. Como siempre me sacaron del cuarto y me fui al bar de abajo para no escuchar toda la mierda de ruido que hacían.

Cuando regrese a "casa" ella ya estaba enferma.

Desde entonces la comida comenzó a escasear en el momento en que los hombres dejaron de venir al ver como la belleza de mamá desaparecía dejando una hilera de piel y huesos.

Murió de hambre.

La última vez que la vi fue cuando me puse el camisón amarillento que encontré debajo de la cama, entonces cerré los ojos para morir junto a ella.

Mi tutor llegó una semana después, vio el esqueleto de mamá y el mío.

Dejé todo atrás, y lo único que me lleve de ese lugar fueron dos cosas, mi nombre y la esperanza de ella.

No llorar, no reír, no mostrarle tus sueños a nadie. Eso fue lo que Kaney me enseño antes de abandonarme.

Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora, en memoria de todos los que murieron bajo mi mando, yo lucho por ellos, sufro con ellos.

No quiero que se mueran.

Pero al final siempre terminan muriéndose.

Debo salir de aquí, en cuanto lo haga...ellos (los que murieron) serán libres también, se los prometí y no pienso ceder nunca a ese sueño.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Eren y Levi salieron del despacho de Hanji, varios soldados los saludaron mientras se iban. Afuera los esperaban sus caballos ya preparados con todas sus cosas.

El ex titán presentó las papeletas aprobadas al guardia de la puerta, los dejaron marchar y por segunda vez en meses, Levi pudo sonreír.

* * *

 **No tengo derecho a decirte como vivir tu vida, así que considéralo como una súplica.**

" **Vive tu vida con la cabeza bien alto"**


End file.
